Dragon’s Eye
Dragon's Eye (aka DBA Movie 4: Dragon's Eye) is the fourth entry in the Dragon Ball Advanced movie fan fics. The movie is set during The Vacates Saga. The story takes in the same timeline and just before the main events in The Vacates Saga, as a new threat sends the Z-Fighters on a perlious journey and stop a mad collector from getting his hands on a legendary object known as the "Dragon's Eye". Plot Right before the battle with the Vacate Empire, the Z-Fighters, still trapped on Counter-Earth, continues trying to find a way to search their way back home to Planet Earth. However, as they try to find logical options, they are left stonewall when all of the ways to get back home proves useless. Soon they meet up with a wildly Barekian warrior, Tuzco. With the help of Tuzco, the gang sees a huge opportunity to get back home. Ganon and Montezulma decides to split from the group just enough to see a possible alternate way home. The others, however, crosses path with two bounty hunters, Emory and Z'Nox. The gang discovers the hunters are trying to find a legendary object known as the "Dragon's Eye". Tuzco soon tells them that this object has the power to bring them back home. Seeing it as their best chance, the gang decides to find the eye before the hunters do. Eventually, the fighters discover the true mastermind behind this is a Vacatian collector, Kinry. Featured Characters The New Z-Fighters *Azul *Youle *Kue *Carian *Titan *Ganon (Seen and mentioned, but no main role) *Montezumla (Seen and mentioned, but no main role) Allies *Tuzco - A Barekian warrior from the planet Barek. After failing the standards to compete in the Intergalactic Tournament, he heads to Counter-Earth to practice on new moves. He meets the Z-fighters, who themselves were trapped on the planet after an accident with the Sun and their ruin ship. He begins helping the gang by finding a way back home, but they all encounter two hunters in search of the Dragon's Eye, and knowing what power it holds, he wants them to join him to get the object first so it could bring them back home. Villains *Kinry - An overzealous Vacatian collector, whose been collecting space trasures for light years. Now he sets to find the legendary Dragon's Eye and sends two bounty hunters in searching for it. He wants the ultimate wish to be immortal. **Emory - One of the two bounty hunters who was sent by Kinry to find the Dragon's Eye. He is a muscular Udoprion hunter that likes to play rough and is super strong. **Z'Nox - The other bounty hunter along with Emory to find the Dragon's Eye at any cost. He is a aggressive Truffle-Vacatian hybrid warrior who fights before talking. Places *''Counter-Earth'' - Parallel planet of Planet Earth; it is shown the planet is occupied by Vacatians or other wise known as the Vacates. Objects *'Dragon's Eye': A legendary object known in space lore that hones the power to make the ultimate wish happen. It is unlike a wish casted on the dragonballs, because this object has no boundaries in what type of ultimate wish any person who finds it can tell. It is a amber crystal-like rock that has a dark brown strike on the center, indicating the reason why legend says, "It's an eye of the Dragon." and the reason for its name. Category:DBA Movie Fics